


I Will Always Take Care of You My Dear|Перевод

by CerezaHelada



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Bombing, Sad Ending, The Blitz, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaHelada/pseuds/CerezaHelada
Summary: Fran Bow AU. События происходят за 5 лет до канонной игры в Британии.Пытаясь доставить ее в безопасное место за городом, молодой и в тот момент безымянный Итворд заботится о шестилетней Фрэн, пока ведет ее через разрушенные войной города.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Always Take Care of You My Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494136) by [Janky_Zipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janky_Zipper/pseuds/Janky_Zipper). 



> Комментарий от автора:  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Привет~
> 
> Если вы чувствуете, что видели эту историю раньше, не волнуйтесь, все публикации сделаны одним и тем же автором. Я опубликовал это на Tumblr и Wattpad, но он не набирал много тяги, поэтому я тоже поставил его здесь.  
> Комментарии и грамматические исправления всегда приветствуются.  
> Спасибо тебе~  
> ~ Искренне ваш  
> ~~Janky  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Пролог~~

Год 1940, Великобритания. Воздух холодный и сырой, но это было последнее, что беспокоило жителей города. Сирены завывали, но их почти было не слышно за звуками взрывов. Улицы были наводнены людьми, большинство бежало к местным убежищам Андерсона, однако, одна пара ног бежала в противоположном направлении.  
Перед почти полностью разрушенным жилым комплексом стояло высокое долговязое существо чуть больше двух метров ростом. Он, кажется, без малейших усилий поднялся над тлеющими обломками и начал тихо обследовать содержимое каждой комнаты. Несмотря на слой пепла и пыли на земле, этот конкретный персонаж не оставлял за собой никаких следов, пока он запихивал различные обломки в сумку, висевшую на его зазубренном плече. Он пригнулся, проходя в следующий отдел, поскольку в этом здании дверные проемы были слишком низкими для него. Существо поймало свое собственное омерзительное отражение в разбитом висячем зеркале и рассеянно помахало себе рукой. Оно выглядело немного по-человечески, но отсутствие плоти сбивало с толку. Его глаза излучали слабый янтарный свет и имели продолговатые зрачки, похожие на кошачьи.  
Скелетообразная фигура выпрямилась и отряхнула плохо сидящую одежду, совершенно не обращая внимания на хаос вокруг. Затем он вытащил карманные часы, которые оторвались от цепочки.

— Черт возьми! Уже 2:15, — сказал он вслух, возвращаясь в свою обычную сутулую позу.

— Х-хей? Здесь кто-то есть?

Этот голос испугал существо и заставил его обернуться.

— П-пожалуйста! Мне нужна помощь, я застряла!

Он побежал к книжной полке, откуда, казалось, доносился голос, ударившись о потолочную балку. Под полкой лежала маленькая девочка, она дрожала, прижав колени к груди.

— С-спасибо вам, сэр, — начала она говорить, но существо подхватил ее прежде, чем она успела закончить.


	2. Chapter 2

Двое странных друзей прогуливались по окраине сонного городка, болтая и смеясь.

— Куда вы меня ведете, Мистер? — спросила Фрэн, когда ее долговязый спутник поднял упавшее бревно и поддержал ее за руку, пока она шла по нему.

— Я отвезу тебя в сельскую местность, Фрэн, там ты будешь защищена от бомбардировок.

— О, мать моего друга Фила тоже увезла его в деревню. Как ты думаешь, я увижу его там?

— Может быть, мой друг, может быть, — он усмехнулся. Он говорил с теплотой в голосе, что было довольно странно, учитывая его внешность.

— Фрэн! — рявкнул он вдруг, схватив ее за плечо. — Кто-то идет!

Фрэн спрыгнула с бревна и спряталась под шлейфом пальто существа. Пальто было невероятно длинным, чтобы подходить его высокому владельцу, его нижняя часть была полностью сделана из заплат, которые полностью закрывали ее с головы до ног. Скелет спокойно проверил время на своих карманных часах, когда незнакомец проходил мимо, не глядя и не разговаривая с ними.

— Он уже ушел, Фрэн, -сазал скелет и издал громкий свист, драматично раскрыв ее.

— Та-да! — закричала она, вскинув руки в воздух.

— Ты сегодня волшебница, Фрэн? - спросил он, хлопая в ладоши при виде ее маленького фокуса.

— Да! - пропела она. - Я Фрэн, самый наилучший и самый молодой в мире волшебник, а это Мистер Скелет. Величайший в мире помощник волшебника!

Он торжественно поклонился. Детский юмор Фрэн всегда вызывал у него смех, даже если ей не хватало грамматики.  
Они играли на ходу, замкнувшись в своем маленьком мирке. В конце концов Фрэн начала забрасывать своего костлявого друга вопросами. 

— Мистер Скелет?

— Да, Фрэн.

— Почему вы не носите обувь?

— Видишь ли, моя дорогая, мои ноги очень большие, и найти подходящую обувь очень трудно. Так что я вообще не ношу её.

— Ох, в этом есть смысл, я думаю. А у вас никогда не мерзнут ноги?

— Нет, у меня нет плоти, чтобы чувствовать холод.

— Но, если вы не можете замерзнуть, то почему носите одежду?

— Что ж… Наверное, я чувствовал себя немного странно, гуляя без одежды, когда все остальные носили ее... Несмотря на то, что никто не может видеть меня. Теперь, когда я сказал это вслух, это прозвучало довольно глупо... 

Она хихикнула.

\- Я бы тоже чувствовала себя глупо, если бы ходила голой! Уже темнеет, где мы будем спать?

— За следующим поворотом есть заброшенный дом, - он был очень рад, что тема разговора изменилась.

— Я уже очень давно не спала в доме, - в ее голосе прозвучала легкая грусть. Он пришел к выводу, что ее родители погибли, и подозревал, что она тоже так думает. Однако у него не хватило духу поговорить с ней об этом. При отсутствии кровеносной системы у него также не было сердца, чтобы качать кровь, но это не меняло того факта, что он чувствовал жалость к Фрэн. Ему было противно, что так детей незаслуженно должны были пройти через такие ужасные вещи.   
Пока он был погружен в свои мысли, Фрэн пробежала мимо дорожки, которая вела к дому.

— Вернись назад, дорогая! Ты идешь не в том направлении!

— Да, Мистер Скелет!

Когда они приблизились к месту назначения, Фрэн закончила рассказывать своему спутнику историю о ее коте, Мистере Полночь.История была явно преувеличена,просто воображаемый бред маленького ребенка.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, моя дорогая! 

Выйдя, чтобы еще раз насладиться роскошью дома, она бросилась вперед и попыталась открыть старую деревянную дверь. 

— Иди сюда, Фрэн! Дверь заклинило, нам придется войти через окно.

— Ох, - прошептала она, пока пара холодных, но дружелюбных рук осторожно опускала ее вниз, аккуратно пронеся сквозь осколки битого стекла.  
Девочка, которая была так взволнована, исследуя свое новое окружение, теперь свернулась калачиком на диване рядом с тлеющим камином. Ее опекун мягко накрыл ее своим пальто и сел на старый пыльный стул в другом конце комнаты. Не имея тела и не нуждаясь во сне, существо сидело и вышивало в тишине.


	3. Chapter 3

Холодный ветер с ревом пронесся по маленькому городку, неся старые обертки и рыхлый табак в коричневом меланхоличном параде. Восходящее Солнце принесло немного тепла, но недостаточно, чтобы растопить толстый слой инея, который заставлял блестеть брусчатку. Высокое существо бодро трусило по улицам, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы заглянуть в окно или покопаться в каких-нибудь мусорных баках. Наконец он добрался до переулка позади булочной и, рассовывая булочки по карманам, прислушался к разговору, который вели двое мужчин на другой стороне улицы.

— Зарядил сегодня утром, Элджи?

— Не могу, жена говорит, что это пугает детей.

— Как там поживают маленькие куколки?

Он вздохнул, ему всегда нравилось слушать о семейной жизни людей. Маленькие дети уходили в школу, молодые люди влюблялись и уезжали жить к своим возлюбленным, но с тех пор, как началась война, все стало мрачным. Дети дрожали в своих кроватях от страха, боясь, что на их головы могли упасть бомбы. Молодые люди больше не влюблялись, они уходили, чтобы получить пулю. Разговор мужчин выдернул его из мыслей.

— Что говорил радист?

— Элджи ты не поверишь! Вещатели говорят, что немцы собираются напасть на нас с нервно-паралитическим газом!

— Боже мой, что это?

— Я не имею ни малейшего представления, но если эти ублюдки придумали это, то не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.

Существо остановилось. Нервно-паралитический газ? Что бы это могло быть? Разве это больно? Разве это не та вещь, которая заставляет работать печи во всех домах?  
Тиканье карманных часов вернуло его к действительности, он посмотрел на них. Было уже почти шесть, Фрэн могла проснуться в любую секунду! Он осторожно закрыл крышку мусорного ведра и помчался к старому заброшенному дому.  
Солнце сияло сквозь голые верхушки деревьев и собиралось на полу, освещая частицы пыли, вальсирующие друг с другом. Долговязое существо сгорбилось, неловко сгибая свое массивное тело, чтобы пролезть в окно, не разбив вдребезги стекло.  
Закончив свой не слишком изящный спуск, он стряхнул пыль с ветхого старого стола и положил на него украденный хлеб, выбрасывая при этом крошки из карманов брюк.  
Тишину нарушил тихий стон, донесшийся из кресла у камина. Он быстро подскочил к пыльному дивану и лег на него в до боли преувеличенной позе спящего человека.

— Доброго утра, Мистер Скелет! — сказала Фрэн, зевая и вытягивая руки. Он сел и передразнил ее потягивание, вызвав какофонию трескучих звуков. Она протерла глаза.

— Как вам спалось?

— Прекрасно, моя дорогая. Просто прекрасно.


	4. Chapter 4

Им пришлось провести утро в доме, маленькая Фрэн нуждалась в отдыхе, а начавшийся дождь затруднил бы их путешествие.

— Фрэн, будь осторожна, если решишь поиграть, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, есть ли здесь что-нибудь опасное.

— Вы оставляете меня? — она снова посмотрела на него из окна. В этой обстановке она выглядела почти естественно.

— Нет, Фрэн, я не ухожу. Я просто порыскаю вокруг и посмотрю, есть ли здесь что-то, что мы могли бы использовать.

— Я могу пойти с вами?

— Ты можешь, но это возможно будет скучно.

Она хихикнула, соскочила со стула и заковыляла с улыбкой до ушей, следуя за своим высоким другом, который прочесывал взъерошенное здание. Он отодвинул в сторону несколько ржавых пустых банок и нашел перочинный нож, который мог пригодиться. Внимание Фрэн вскоре рассеялось, и она начала рисовать в пыли на полу, явно не интересуясь мусором, разбросанным вокруг.

— Я буду в соседней комнате, Фрэн.

Все еще рисуя каракули, она пробормотала что-то неопределенное в ответ.  
Он нырнул в дверной проем, чуть не ударившись головой о провисший потолок, который стал тяжелым из-за дождя. Его внимание привлекла кровать, он чуть было не сел на нее, но передумал. Простыни были усеяны доказательствами того, что молодые пары часто посещают это место.

— Не входи сюда, Фрэн, тут везде битое стекло, — он не хотел отвечать на вопросы по биологии, которые могли у нее появиться, если бы она вошла. В основном потому, что он не был полностью уверен в ответах.

Он свернул за угол и увидел перевернутую детскую кроватку, наполненную пустыми бутылками из-под спиртного и журналами, которые показались ему довольно… Неприятными, если мягко выражаться. Хорошо, что Фрэн все еще была в гостиной. Его заинтриговало смятое одеяло, заваленное мусором. Розовое, с белыми животными на нём. Животные казались ему знакомыми, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где видел их раньше. Он дотронулся до ткани, потертой, но все еще мягкой, и провел большим пальцем по узору. Заботливо погладил длинные уши существ. Где он мог видеть их раньше? Совсем забыв о ноже, он поднес одеяло к зубам и оторвал кусок, который был не слишком испачкан, и сунул его в карман.  
Дождь утих, когда он закончил с последней комнатой в доме, он не нашел ничего особо полезного. Фрэн сидела на диване, болтая ногами, и держала что-то на коленях. Он зашел за диван, чтобы посмотреть, на что она смотрит. Фрэн держала в руках фотографию в рамке, которая, должно быть, упала с каминной полки.

— Смотрите! — сказала она, указывая пальцем на фото. — Мама, папа и ребенок!

— Должно быть они когда-то жили здесь.

Они оба внимательно осмотрели фотографию. Женщина имела боле бледную кожу, чем мужчина, это могло объяснить следы ожогов на стенах и то, что раньше было шторами. Люди были очень придирчивы в вопросе о том, с кем они хотят проводить время. Он никогда не понимал этого.

— А где ваша мама и ребенок? — спросила она, подняв на него сверкающие от любопытства глаза.

— У меня никого нет, — сказал он, сам удивившись от этой мысли.

— Ты должен иметь. У высоких людей всегда есть дети.

Если бы у него были губы, он бы улыбнулся, но он все равно мог чувствовать как его взгляд стал мягче. Он всегда чувствовал это, когда она говорила, так приятно было слышать красивую речь в наши дни.

— Ну, Фрэн, дождь закончился. Надевай свою обувь, нам лучше поторопиться.

— Мы можем взять семью с собой?

— Нет, лучше оставить фото здесь, на случай, если они вернутся.

Она поцеловала каждое лицо на фотографии, прежде чем отдать ему, чтобы снова поставить фото над камином. А затем поспешно сунула ноги в туфли, даже не расстегивая их.

— Хорошо, Мисс Фрэн, мы поднимаемся, — он осторожно пронес ее через открытое окно одной рукой и аккуратно опустил на землю.

Несмотря на грязную землю, день был довольно приятным, дождь очистил воздух, и все было тихо и спокойно. К тому же было довольно тепло и солнечно, Фрэн сняла пальто и обернула им кусок древесной коры. Она играла в семью, когда они шли, она пела к свертку и качала его взад и вперед в своих маленьких руках. Он был рад, что эта картина не расстроила ее. Потеряв свою собственную семью, она вероятно, еще не погрузилась в это, и он не хотел заставлять ее это делать. Он много думал о семьях, они казались ему милыми, но он не помнил, чтобы у него была семья. На самом деле он вообще почти ничего не помнил.

Самым ранним его воспоминанием было просто бытие. Просто сидя в один день и существуя, он кажется был под деревом, но он не был уверен. Он также помнил, как шел, шел сквозь снег, дождь, солнце, он шел очень долго. Он задумался, где же он научился ходить, это была одна из немногих вещей, которые он знал точно. Он мог ходить. Единственное, в чем он был полностью уверен, так это в том, что совершенно запутался. По крайней мере, это было хоть что-то. Его замешательство не прекратилось, как только он пошел, и его ходьба остановилась только потому, что он пришел куда-то. Иверста. По крайней мере, так, по словам короля Жьяра, называлось это место. Жьяр, этот веселый толстый старый пень, он скучал по нему. Жьяр, был самым близким к отцу или другу человеком, которого он знал. Его немногочисленные счастливые воспоминания были связаны с тем, как он сидел с Жьяром в библиотеке и учился считать по книгам о... Кроликах! Вот кем были эти длинноухие животные с одеяла, они были кроликами! Теперь он был уверен в трех вещах. Он запутался, он мог ходить, и он любил кроликов.


End file.
